La vida de un Hunter
by MasterLarry
Summary: Solo había una cosa en la mente de Ging Freecss cuando dejo a su único hijo en manos de Mito-san. Quería que tuviera una vida normal, ignorante del peligroso mundo que lo rodeaba. No quería verlo convertido en Hunter. El precio que tienes que pagar por vivir aventuras inimaginable es muy alto. En ocasiones demasiado.
1. Capitulo 1: Tiempo

La vida de un Hunter

Capitulo 1

 **La relajante brisa marina mecía las blancas nubes y guiaba a los barcos a una pequeña y tranquila isla, la cual pocas veces era visitada para otra cosa que no fuera cagar provisiones y descansar la mente y el cuerpo de las personas que daban largos viajes por el océano.**

 **La isla Ballena, una pequeña y hermosa isla, un poco alejada del mundo exterior, ocasionalmente visitada por marinos y personas que querían dejar su estresante vida y vivir una temporada en paz.**

 **La isla había visto crecer a uno de los mejores usuarios del Nen, junto con su hijo, el cual tenia el potencial de llegar más lejos de lo que había llegado el líder de los Hunters, Isaac Netero. El joven Gong Freecss había vivido un año y medio de tranquilidad, luego de su largo y peligroso viaje para encontrar a su padre Gin Freecss, y aunque no sabia casi nada de él luego de que se vieron, al menos había cumplido el objetivo que tanto quería, además sabía que no iba a ser la ultima vez que lo vería.**

 **Por el momento Mito-san se había encargado de que Gon dejara a un lado su entrenamiento y comenzara a prestarle más atención a las cosas que un chico normal de quince años debía preocuparse. Los estudios.**

 **Gon estaba sentado en la mesa de la sala, meciendo sus pies de atrás hacia adelante, concentrado en sus estudios, como lo había hecho desde que había vuelto a su hogar. Pero con una pequeña variante. Mientras leía atentamente el libro que tenía entre las manos, también estaba manteniendo Nen en todo su cuerpo. Un entrenamiento básico que su querida maestra Biscuit le había enseñado. Mucho no podía hacer, pues Mito-san se había vuelto muy estricta desde que le había contado; con lujo de detalle, su alocada y peligrosa aventura en los años que estuvo fuera de casa. A la pobre mujer se le salio el corazón más de una vez al escuchar los peligros que su hijo había enfrentado.**

 **Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Gon al recordar como, por momentos creyó que jamas volvería a usar Nen. Para su suerte la realidad había sido otra, pues no solo pudo recuperarlo en menos de un año, sino que en el tiempo restante su manejo del mismo había sido extrañamente rápida. No es que se Gon se quejara, al contrario, quería seguir entrenando para así poder ayudar a sus amigos cuando más lo necesitaba.**

 **Mientras Gon seguía con sus estudios. En el edificio más alto de York una alta figura tecleaba algunas cosas en una laptop, recolectando información acerca de sus objetivos. Esos últimos meses habían sido muy agitados para Illumi, el cual no paraba de recibir nuevos objetivos, no muy complicados tomando en cuenta sus habilidades. Mientras recolectaba información uno de sus mejores contactos lo puso al tanto del objetivo mas importante.**

 _\- Malas noticias -_

 **El Zoldyck soltó un suspiro al leer lo la frase de su contacto. Sabía que seria más de lo mismo.**

 _\- ¿Sabes algo de ellos? -_

 _\- Solo testimonios, pero muy vagos -_

 _\- Dime -_

 _\- Se quedaron no más de dos semanas. Apenas ayer se fueron del pueblo, sigo buscando alguna señal de a donde -_

 _\- Sigue así -_

\- "Suspiro" Killu, siempre preocupando a tu hermano -

 **Su paciencia comenzaba a agotarse lentamente. Habían pasado más de un año buscándolos, y siempre llegaba un día después. Solo le quedaba una cosa que podía hacer, algo que seguro atraería a Killua. Su amigo Gon.**

 **No le agradaba mucho la idea, pues, aunque sabía que el hecho de que Killua fuera tan rebelde era porque había conocido a Gon, y ganas de matarlo le sobraban, pero también estaban los Hunters que ese pequeño conocía, más en especifico Gin e Hisoka, ambos irían tras el si supieran que había matado a Gon. Pero ya no estaba dispuesto a esperar más tiempo.**

 **Una retorcida sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Illumi al imaginar la expresión de Killua al saber que él le había arrebatado una de las cosas más importantes que tenía.**

\- ¿Seguro que ya terminaste?-

\- Si Mito-san – **Grito desde el patio trasero.**

\- Mas te vale. Ya sabes lo que paso la ultima vez que saliste a entrenar sin terminar tus deberes -

 **Gon soltó una pequeña risa al recordar lo furiosa que se había puesto cuando descubrió que, no solo no había hecho nada con respecto a sus estudios, sino que también había estado entrenado a escondidas. Por momentos estaba seguro de que había visto un aura parecida al Nen, pero era imposible. Mito no había tenido nada parecido a un entrenamiento en su vida, más que escalar arboles y rocas.**

 **Gon cerro los ojos y comenzó a lanzar golpes cubiertos con Nen, imaginando que peleaba con Killua, como en el tiempo que pasaron viajando y entrenando juntos.**

 **Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Gon al recordad los buenos momentos con Killua. Aunque no tenia mucho contacto con él, sabía que estaba bien, y más aun ya que había encontrado su objetivo en la vida.**

 **El alegre semblante de Gon desapareció en un instante al sentir una aterradora aura que invadió el lugar.**

 **Gon, usando toda su velocidad dio un rápido sato hacia un lado, evadiendo tres agujas, las cuales pasaron a centímetros de su rostro. Dichas agujas las reconoció al instante.**

 **Sus ojos se cruzaron con la penetrante mirada de Illumi Zoldyck él cual sostenía diez agujas en sus dedos, cubiertas por su aterradora aura.**

 **No había necesidad de pronunciar alguna palabra arrogante o monologo de asesino. Pues Los Zoldyck eran conocidos por hacer su trabajo lo más rápido y limpio posible.**

 **Gon cubrió su cuerpo con Nen y se puso en posición de combate. Aunque su estilo era más atacar y hacer un plan en la marcha, no podía darse ese lujo si peleaba con alguien al nivel de un Hunter profesional.**

 **Illumi, sin moverse de su lugar lanzo sus diez agujas con gran velocidad. Gon, sin esperar mucho salio corriendo hacia un lado, aprovechando el hecho de estar en espacio abierto. Pero sabia que no podría esquivar todas las agujas solo con su velocidad.**

 **Gon estiro su brazo y una gran cantidad de Nen comenzó a fluir por sus manos. Estiro sus manos, las cuales tenían dos dedos de frente; simulando un arma, y apunto a las agujas que, seguramente darían en el blanco.**

\- ¡Janken Shoot! -

 **De la punta de sus dedos salieron pequeñas esferas de Nen, las cuales desviaron con éxito el ataque de illumi.**

 **Gon tenía que ganar tiempo mientras pensaba un plan, pues vencer a Illumi era lo ultimo que podía hacer. Era como intentar derrotar a Kaito, era imposible sin un elaborado plan, cosa que en ese momento no contaba.**

 **Su mente se puso en blanco al ver que, en un segundo Illumi ya no estaba, se había esfumado. Sus ojos giraron hacia la izquierda, donde una feroz patada estaba a punto de conectar con su rostro. Gracias al poco pero contante entrenamiento de Gon, su manejo del Nen era mucho mejor, pues solo necesito esos instantes para cubrir su rostro con el 90% de su Nen.**

 **El cuerpo de Gon salio disparado violentamente, mientras todo su cuerpo retumbaba a causa del impacto. Cuando su cuerpo toco el suelo, giro y se puso de pie, justo a tiempo para bloquear un puñetazo de Illumi. Pronunciadas marcas aparecieron en el suelo, mientras Gon luchaba por no salir disparado. Por suerte logro mantener sus pies en el suelo. Al mirar al frente miro a Illumi, sin ningún rasguño y con esa penetrante mirada.**

" _\- No puedo seguir a la defensiva. Pero atacar agresivamente es una peor idea aun, además es imposible que alguien venga a ayudarme. ¡Que hago!"_

 **Gon, incapaz de pensar en algo concentro Nen en sus brazos y volvió a lanzar su Janken Shoot. Pero como era de esperarse, con pocos movimientos Illumi esquivaba sus ataques. No le quedaba de otra.**

 **Gon concentro gran cantidad de aura en sus puños y en un segundo se lanzo de frente, al mismo tiempo que usaba Nen en sus ojos, para agudizar su vista.**

 **Illumi hizo lo mismo y se lanzo de frente, confiado que seria el ultimo movimiento de Gon.**

 **El chico, no solo uso aura en sus ojos y sus puños, también aumento la cantidad en su cintura y piernas, y con un mirada sería se paro firmemente y termino de preparar su ataque.**

\- ¡Machine Gun Janken! -

 **Y en un segundo los puños de Gon arremetieron a gran velocidad a Illumi, el cual se paro en seco y comenzó a bloquearlos. Dicho ataque era mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba. La razón era simple. Gon estaba usando mucho Nen para mantenerse firme y haciendo rápidos movimientos de cadera y brazos aumentaba significativamente la velocidad de sus puños, y protegía sus músculos con su aura para que no se desgarraran por la la velocidad de los golpes.**

 **Las posibilidades de ganarle a Illumi con ese método eran tan bajas que él mismo lo consideraba un suicidio, pero sin un plan, era todo lo que podía hacer.**

 **Usando todo el Nen que pudo contener en ese instante, Gon logro penetrar la defensa de Illumi y propinarle un golpe en el mentón, mandándolo algunos metros hacia atrás.**

 **Gon de un salto mantuvo su distancia, mientras relajaba un poco su cuerpo. Aun no sabia como regular cuanto Nen usaba en ese ataque, pero era el más rápido que tenia hasta ahora.**

\- ¿Gon estas destrozando el jardín de nuevo? **\- Hablo una molesta Mito-san, caminando hacia el patio trasero.**

 **Gon cometió un gran error en esos segundos que vio a los ojos a la confundida Mito-san. Bajo la guardia.**

 **Illumi aprovecho y le aserto un puñetazo en el estomago, por suerte había cubierto su estomago con Nen, pero el impacto había sido suficiente para que le provocara un sangrado interno.**

 **Mito-san quedo muda al ver como el cuerpo de su amado Gon se hundía y salia disparado, como si fuera un muñeco de trapo.**

\- ¡Gon! -


	2. Capitulo 2: Realidad

**La vida de un Hunter**

 **Capitulo 2**

 **En la tranquila isla Ballena la paz había sido violentamente interrumpida por un intruso, el cual había llegado con el objetivo de matar al hijo del famoso Hunter; Gin Freecss.**

 **Una cálida brisa resoplo, meciendo el corto cabello de Mito-san, la cual estaba petrificada del miedo. Frente a ella estaba una persona alta, con una penetrante y peligrosa mirada, acercándose lentamente a ella. Aunque Mito temía obviamente por su vida, lo que más le preocupaba era el estado de Gon. El monstruoso golpe que había recibido le daba a pensar algo aterrador para ella. Estaba muerto.**

 **Illumi volteo a ver a la mujer tirada en el suelo, y ahí noto algo, aquella chica parecía ser un Freecss, cabía la posibilidad que dentro de ella hubiese un enorme poder dormido. Matarla seria sencillo.**

 **Illumi levanto su antebrazo y bloqueo una fuerte patada propinada por Gon, el cual tenia una furiosa mirada en su rostro. Una fuerte onda de choque provoco que Mito-san cayera al suelo, mientras veía como el cuerpo de esa personas salia volando algunos metros.**

 **Gon callo arrodillado y una pequeña cantidad de sangre salio de su boca. La herida interna le causaba problemas, pero ya que estaba Mito-san ahí, no podía bajar la guardia ni un segundo.**

\- ¿G-Gon? -

\- ¡Corre Mito-san! - **Grito con suma desesperación.**

\- ¿Qu-Que dices?… ¿Tu-Tu estas?… -

 **En un segundo Illumi estaba a centímetros de Gon, el cual retrocedió y se cubrió con ambas manos. La impresión invadió a Mito-san al ver como Gon esquivaba y bloqueaba los veloces golpes de aquel hombre. Pero se notaba que era más fuerte que Gon, y no paso mucho para que acertara otro golpe, esta vez en su rostro.**

 **Gon quedo tendido en el suelo, su mente estaba en blanco y el desgaste físico comenzaba a golpear su cuerpo. Gon levanto su rostro solo para ver como Illumi se preparaba para lanza una aguja, pero su objetivo no era él.**

\- ¡Janken Sprint! - **Grito, segundos después de salir disparado.**

 **Un gran cráter cubrió el suelo, mientras el cuerpo de Gon salia disparado hacia Mito-san. Aunque el Janken Sprint dañaba un poco sus piernas, pues era lo mismo que su Jajanken, solo que se hacia una pequeña explosión para impulsarse.**

 **Por suerte había llegado justo a tiempo para cubrir a Mito-san con su cuerpo, recibiendo la afilada aguja en el brazo izquierdo.**

 **Un alarido de dolor salio de la boca de Gon. Esa aguja dolía mucho más de lo normal, pero lo que más le preocupaba era que clase de efecto tendría en él.**

 **Con una mirada decidida y dispuesto a dar su vida para proteger a Mito-san. Gon se dio la vuelta y se lanzo a Illumi, preparado para lanzar otro Machine Gun Janken, pero en un segundo noto algo que lo dejo helado. Su brazo izquierdo no tenia Nen.**

 **Sin detenerse Gon concentro Nen y arremetió furiosamente contra Illumi, pero solo usando su brazo derecho. Su brazo izquierdo estaba totalmente desprotegido.**

 **Aunque sus ataques eran rápidos, al solo usar una mano la velocidad de había reducido a la mitad. El resultado. Illumi bloqueaba sus ataques sin mucha dificultad.**

 **Sin piedad Illumi asesto una fuerte patada en el brazo desprotegido de Gon, el cual no pudo esquivar dicho ataque. Su cuerpo salio disparado hacia un lado, cayendo ruidosamente al suelo.**

 **Gon se paro lentamente, mientras se mordía el labio, en un intento para esconder el gran dolor que sentía, pues su brazo estaba totalmente destrozado.**

 **Gotas de sangre caían al suelo, dejando un frío charco de sangre. Pequeños fragmentos de hueso se asomaban por el brazo de Gon, mientras lentamente se paraba. Su vista estaba nublada y el dolor aturdía sus sentidos, pero un pensamiento permanecía en su mente. Mito-san estaba en peligro.**

 **Illumi comenzaba a desesperarse. La pelea estaba durando demasiado y él no era como Hizoka. Illumi solo mataba por trabajo o si lo veía necesario; aunque rompía esa regla a veces.**

 **De sus manos salieron seis agujas, las cuales comenzó a clavar por todo su cuerpo. No le importaba llevar su cuerpo un poco más lejos, mientras pudiera matar a Gon, estaría satisfecho.**

 **Gon levanto lentamente su brazo y arranco la dolorosa aguja aun dentro de su brazo. La habilidad de Illumi era aun más peligrosa de lo que pensaba. Podía eliminar el Nen de una persona. Y en un momento como ese su mente no paraba de pensar en alguna forma de al menos salvar a Mito-san, pues era obvio que no saldría vivo.**

 **El delicado pasto a sus pies comenzó a mancharse de amargas lagrimas. Su mente no podía soportar ver un segundo más la agonizante expresión de Gon, por un segundo una fugaz imagen paso por su mente. Un lastimado niño frente a ella, defendiéndola de una salvaje criatura, en lo profundo del bosque.**

 **En un segundo la expresión de Gon cambio a una más salvaje. Estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para salvar a Mito-san.**

 **Con gran rapidez una intensa aura anaranjada se formo en el brazo de Gon, al mismo tiempo que salia corriendo hacia un lado, para tomar distancia.**

 **Las veloces agujas de Illumi arremetieron con gran velocidad hacia Gon, el cual dejaba pequeños cráteres en el suelo. Usando las agujas como distracción Illumi salio disparado, con un puño cubierto de Nen y una aguja en la otra mano. Solo necesitaba clavarla en cualquier parte de su pecho y seria todo.**

 **Al momento de estar cara a cara Gon dio un enorme santo hacia atrás, tomando una gran distancia, pero dejando tras él una pequeña esfera anaranjada.**

 **Una feroz explosión hizo resonar el suelo. Mito-san se aferro al suelo para evitar salir disparada por la fuerte honda de choque.**

 **Había bajado la guardia, y gracias a eso no había podido evitar la explosión.**

 **Illumi se paro lentamente del suelo. Pequeñas heridas sangrantes cubrían su cuerpo mientras su mente no se terminaba de recuperar de la explosión.**

 **Gon, aun siendo tan joven estaba dando pelea a alguien tan experimentado como Illumi, eso le había demostrado a Illumi algo que ya sabia. Gon era muy peligroso.**

 **Illumi dio un salto hacia atrás, esquivando a penas un fuerte puñetazo de Gon. Sin perder tiempo Gon salto hacia él y comenzó a darle feroces golpes. Aunque sabía que eso no funcionaria, al menos eso le daría tiempo a Mito de escapar.**

 **Sin mucho problema Illumi encontró una hueco en la defensa de Gon y le propino una fuerte patada en el estomago.**

 **La vista de Gon estaba nublada, su boca sabia a cobre y su estomago ardía. La fuerza de su cuerpo se esfumaba lentamente. Pero tenia que seguir, no dejaría que tocara a Mito-san.**

 **En segundos un intenso dolor invadió su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que un desgarrador grito salia de lo más profundo de su alma. Pequeños fragmentos de huesos, bañados en sangre salían de su cuerpo. Las piernas de Gon estaban destrozadas.**

 **Illumi se acerco lentamente a el y lo sujeto del cuello, con una expresión fría en su rostro. Pero en ese momento Gon le propino una fuerte patada, usando el poco Nen que podía concentrar en sus destrozadas piernas.**

 **Gon callo ruidosamente al suelo, mientras la suave hierva era cubierto por un charco de sangre. El dolor invadía su cuerpo a tal punto que apenas podía mantenerse consciente.**

 **Sabía que tenía que pensar en algo para retrasar aun más a Illumi.**

 **Una idea paso por su mente al ver un pequeño objeto en el suelo, el cual lo coloco en su boca.**

\- Es todo – **La molesta voz de Illumi resonó en la cabeza de Gon.**

 **En un segundo el cuerpo de Gon fue cubierto por afilada agujas, eliminando el Nen en la mayoría de su cuerpo.**

 **Con una expresión molesta en su rostro Illumi lo levanto del suelo, sujetándolo fuertemente del cuello. Con su Nen eliminado podría terminar de una vez.**

 **Una intensa aura anaranjada cubrió el rostro de Gon, mientras su dientes parecían triturar algo. Una vez más Illumi había bajado la guardia.**

 **De la boca de Gon salio disparada una pequeña roca cubierta de Nen, la cual dio directamente a Illumi.**

 **Gon callo ruidosamente al suelo, y conteniendo el gran dolo siguió lanzando pequeños fragmentos de rocas cubiertas de sangre y Nen.**

 **Estaba desesperado. En su estado lo único que podía hacer era lanzarle rocas con Nen, pero sabía que eso no duraría mucho.**

 **Sin darse cuenta otra afilada aguja se clavo en su mejilla, cortando todo Nen en su cuerpo.**

 **Lentamente Illumi se acercaba a Gon, con algunos rasguños y heridas por su cuerpo. Una enorme aura de odio cubría su cuerpo. Ahora si. Gon estaba indefenso y era imposible que un Hunter viniera a salvarlo.**

 **Los débiles ojos de Gon se encontrar con la amarga realidad. Mito estaba a varios metros de la batalla, con su rostro cubierto de lagrimas y una amarga expresión de miedo y tristeza. El dolor le impedía articular palabras, pero su mirada era clara. Le rogaba que corriera. Si el no se salvaba, al menos ella debía sobrevivir.**

 **En un segundo la oscuridad invadió la mente de Gon. Un inmenso dolor lo invadió, pero por fortuna ese dolor comenzó a disiparse y un aterrador frio vino a suplantarlo. Su vista se nublo y lo ultimo que vio fue el aterrado rostro de Mito-san. Su madre.**

 **Pequeñas gotas de sangre caían por la ensangrentada mano de Illumi, mientras un pesado suspiro salía de su boca. Al fin había acabado.**

 **Illumi rebusco un poco en su bolsillo y saco su teléfono. Ahora venia lo más importante. Enviarle la evidencia a Killua.**

 **Sus ojos se cruzaron distraídamente por la aterrada mujer, no muy lejos del campo de batalla. Solo quedaba una cosa por hacer.**

 **Con una aterradora tranquilidad Illumi camino hacia ella. Con las manos en los bolsillos. Lentamente se acerco a ella y sin importarle mucho paso a lado suyo.**

 **Una mancha de sangre se formo lentamente en el pecho de Mito-san. Su nublada vista bajo hacía su pecho, confundida por la mancha de sangre.**

" _Cuando él..."_

 **Pumpum… Pumpum…**

 **Un pedazo de carne fresca latía lentamente en la fría mano de Illumi.**

 **Mito-san se desplomo en en suelo, dejando una mancha de sangre debajo de ella.**

 **Solo faltaba enfrentar las consecuencias.**


End file.
